


put in place

by orca_mandaeru



Series: hyunminsung [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Dom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Double-Ended Dildo, Finger Sucking, Humiliation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Snowballing, Spanking, Sub Han Jisung, Sub Hwang Hyunjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 22:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18455879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orca_mandaeru/pseuds/orca_mandaeru
Summary: Hyunjin and Jisung love to test Minho's patience, but he always puts them in their place.





	put in place

Hyunjin’s legs are cramping where they're stuck up under him, tugging at his lip between his teeth as he taps at the screen. "Nooo," he whines as his character dies yet again. 

 

"You suck at this."  

 

Hyunjin shrieks and the phone flies out of his hands and thumps onto his stomach. He glares at Jisung's beaming face next to him. “Jisung," he whines. "Don't do that.” 

 

Jisung laughs, vaults over the back of the couch and drapes himself over Hyunjin's shoulder. "I’m bored." 

 

Hyunjin huffs and picks up his phone again, but Jisung shoves his face into Hyunjin's neck. He stiffens up, still annoyed, but can't resist snuggling back into him a second later. 

 

"Hyunjinnie..." Jisung murmurs, lips sliding over the sensitive skin of Hyunjin's neck. He shivers and closes his eyes as teeth graze over his skin, nibbling gently. Hyunjin’s mouth drops slightly open, but he snaps it shut and shakes himself. He gently pulls Jisung away from his neck so he can look at him. 

 

Jisung stares at him imploringly, a dark tinge of desire to his gase. "Minho isn't here," Hyunjin gently reminds him. 

 

"I can't wait. I bought something new for us." 

 

Hyunjin perks up in interest in that. “Really?" He squirms a bit. They're not supposed to play without telling Minho, but a surprise is so tantalizing, his breath already quickening just from the way Jisung is looking at him. Sometimes he feels embarrassed the way he's incredibly sensitive, little things able to work him up, but Jisung and Minho revel in it. 

 

Jisung's started to pout up at him, damp bottom lip glistening in the low light. "Ah..." Hyunjin breathes. “Oh-ok.” He leans in achingly slowly, falling deep into Jisung's beautiful eyes. 

 

Their mouths meet softly, Jisung tugging at Hyunjin's lip between his teeth and running his tongue over it to smooth the sting. Hyunjin threads this fingers through Jisung's fluffy hair and drags him closer until he’s sitting in his lap.

 

They break apart, lightly panting. Jisung smiles in that way that takes his breath away and climbs off, grabbing Hyunjin's hand and pulling him up. They they stumble into the bedroom, falling together in a tangle of limbs onto the enormous bed made to fit all three of them. 

 

Hyunjin breaks into slightly hysterical giggles, giddy at misbehaving. Just imagining the punishments Minho will have in store for them when he gets home has his skin tingling. He dives into Jisung's mouth again, tongues sloppily meeting between them. 

 

Jisung growls cutely and grinds up his hard cock up into Hyunjin’s hip, the pressure lighting up his nerve endings. Their legs lock together, blindly rutting down against each other. Jisung breaks the kiss, hair mussed and fanning out against their sheets, lips swollen. 

 

He looks like a dream, especially the way his face scrunches up when Hyunjin grinds perfectly against him. "W-wait," he breathes. "Let me get it." 

 

He almost forgot about the surprise. Hyunjin reluctantly backs off and Jisung rolls off the bed, disappearing into their closet and rummaging around. He emerges again with a wrapped object in hand, jumping back on the bed and ripping the paper off. 

 

Hyunjin's mouth drops open in awe at the object revealed, reaching out and stroking over the silicon material. It's a double-ended dildo, nearly 20 inches long overall, pliant but firm. He looks up at Jisung in amazement and licks his lips. 

 

They both move at once, Hyunjin fishing around on their table for the lube and Jisung nearly ripping his clothes in haste to get them off. Hyunjin returns, big half-empty bottle of lube in hand, taking his time to stare at the now-exposed expanse of Jisung’s warm skin. 

 

He yanks the bottle out of Hyunjin's hand and pops the cap, rolling over on his stomach and spreading his knees wide. Hyunjin yanks his clothes off, distracted by the view in front of him. Jisung wastes no time slipping two fingers into his hole, pressing back onto them under Hyunjin's hungry eyes. His head tips back in pleasure, adam's apple bobbing delicately . 

 

Hyunjin grabs Jisung’s hand by the wrist and pulls it out, replacing it with his own. He jabs them in sharply, pressing a little sound out of his boyfriend’s throat. "Jisung, me too, come on," he breathes, grabbing Jisung's other hand, sloppily dripping the peach-scented lube on it and guiding it to his ass. 

 

Hyunjin gasps softly when the fingers breach him, working his own harder into Jisung. Hyunjin shakes his hair out of his face, sitting back on the fingers inside of him, free hand in a firm grip on the muscle of Jisung’s thigh. 

 

Neither of them need much stretching, given how Minho likes to keep them plugged up as often as possible. Jisung can't stop eyeing the dildo. "C-come on Jinnie, I want to try it out," he says, sliping his fingers out of Hyunjin and grasping for the toy. Hyunjin removes his fingers as well, grabbing one side of the toy and pressing it up against Jisung's pretty little hole. 

 

He puts more gentle pressure until the tip slips in, and keeps going only a millimeter a time, watching Jisung squirm and whine, until finally most of one half is deep inside of him. Hyunjin scoots up and plastered himself fully against Jisung, every inch of their heated skin pressing together. He fishes under himself and bends the dildo in half, wasting no time in shoving  the remaining half inside himself. 

 

A loud whine rips out of him, body jolting against Jisung's body, every part of them rubbing together. Hyunjin stares down at Jisung's face a couple inches away, flushed cheeks, sweaty hair, and still-swollen lips looking absolutely delectable. 

 

Fuck, the dildo is thick, spreading his insides wide and filling him up. Jisung wraps his arms around Hyunjin's back and moves them until they're sitting up on the bed, legs wrapped around each other. This way puts the outside part of the dildo directly against the mattress, pushing it further inside of them both at the same time. 

 

They lift up and down, clutching desperately at each other. Hyunjin scratches red lines across Jisung's back, his boyfriend panting hard into the crease of his neck. The air is too hot and his skin is too tight across his taut muscles. Every time he moves just a bit the entire expanse of Jisung's warm skin slides across his. 

 

Their swollen cocks are trapped inbetween their bodies, skin slick with sweat and precum. Jisung sinks down at a slightly different angle and his eyes roll back into his head and mouth drops open, breath fanning acros Hyunjin's face. He grasps at Hyunjin to keep their rythym and grinds tdown on the toy inside him, mouth opening and closing like a sfish and tiny gasps leaving him.

 

Hyunjin wiggles until he finds the perfect angle, panting into Jisung's mouth as their wet lips slide sloppily against each other. "Jin-Jinnie, I'm gonna cum," Jisung whines. Hyunjin knows he needs to stop them before they won't be able to stop anymore, but he's too far gone as well, can't do anything but writhe mindlessly. 

 

The apartment door opens and closers. The two of them freeze, heads simultaneously turning to look at the bedroom door and then each other. 

 

"I'm hooome!" Minho sing-songs obnoxiously. "Jisung? Hyunjin?" His footsteps get closer to the door. Hyunjin's breath catches in his chest and stays there. 

 

The door bursts open and Minho's there, eyes pulled like magnets to the bed. His content expression changes immediately to something hard and hungry. "Well, well, well," he says, voice slightly breathy as he strides to the bed. Jisung's screwed up his eyes in shame, but Hyunjin can't tear his eyes away from Minho's face. 

 

"Jisung. Look at me." Jisung wrenches his eyes open and drags them to Minho, hands gripping Hyunjin's shoulders like a lifeline. "What's going on here?" 

 

"Master, I-I didn't want to break the rules, really, it was Hyunjin-" Hyunjin stiffens in indignation, glaring at Jisung, who won't look at him. 

 

Minho hums consideringly, eyes flicking between the two of them. "I'm not surprised. He's been acting out lately. " Hyunin's face burns with shame and frustration. Jisung sighs in relief. 

 

If he was a little more aware he would recognize the amused glint in Minho's eyes, but the only thing in his mind right now is to please him, convince him that no, he's not bad, he'll be the best for Master. 

 

Minho sits on the opposite side of the bed, patting his lap. "Jisung. Get over here." Jisung jolts and begins to unplaster himself from Hyunjin, sliding the dildo out of him. He crawls on all fours to Minho, who smiles down and cards his fingers through Jisung's hair. 

 

It feels awfully cold without him. 

 

"You wanna help me punish Hyunjin?" Jisung stares up at Minho adoringly with a dopey smile, nodding. Minho looks up and pierces Hyunjin with his gaze. "Stay right there. Don't move an inch." He lifts a pliant Jisung into his arms, cradling his head and kissing him soft but deep, quiet sounds drifting over to Hyunjin. He wants to squirm so bad, shift the firm weight of the dildo still inside him, but he needs to show he can be good. 

 

"You're a good baby, aren't you." Minho murmurs for Jisung only, gripping Jisung's ass hard and pulling him firmly into his lap. His eyes stay on Hyunjin as he sucks a dark mark into Jisung's neck, while he flips him onto his stomach and presses up against him. 

 

Like this Hyunjin gets a full view of Jisung's face, guilt painted over every feature. Evidently he forgets to feel guilty the moment Minho's hands spread him wide and tease over his hole. Hyunjin can’t see clearly what Minho’s doing, but he can see the enraptured expression Iisung makes when Minho breaches him. 

 

Hyunjin wishes it was him. Why does Jisung get to be touched, even fucked by Master, and not him? He's good too… His skin all over aches to be touched and his knees are starting to hurt from holding the same position for so long. 

 

Minho groans deep in his throat, Jisung's face contorts inches away and Hyunjin whines with his mouth closed, muscles tensed and feeling like he's going to vibrate out of his skin. Minho looks infuriatingly good, still half-clothed and head tilted back to expose his pale throat. 

 

His gaze snaps back to Hyunjin as he drags the length of his cock out of Jisung, smirking like he knows how torturous it is. Utterly humiliated, Hyunjin tries to stop it, but the fat tears roll freely down his cheeks. He sniffles, embarrassed, and Minho stares, enraptured. 

 

Jisung looks like he’s gone to heaven from the rush of being the favored one, going free with no punishment. Minho breaks eye contact to lean down and wrap his arms around Jisung’s chest, raising him up until their bodies press flush together, lifting and dropping the younger boy down on his cock. Jisung's hair is a mess, sticking to his sweaty skin. 

 

Hyunjin can't take it anymore. He wants to be good, but this is too much. And Minho can't even see him properly with Jisung in the way. He won’t be bad if he doesn't get caught, right? 

 

To test it out he unclenches his  hands from the sheets just a little, stretching his cramped fingers out. No response, Minho seems to be thoroughly distracted by Jisung moaning in his ear, the tight clutch of his body. 

 

So he just goes for it, putting tiny increments of pressure on his arms to lift himself just a bit and grind down hard. The tip of the toy finally, finally slides tantalizingly over his prostate. Oh, it's addicting. 

 

He can't help but be a little bolder, repeating the motion and wiggling his hips down, every movement inside him building the tightening in his gut. His eyes flutter closed, forgetting everything around him, not noticing that all movement has stilled on the other side of the bed. 

 

"Hyunjin." 

 

The steely tone rips through the air, freezing Hyunjin faster than a bucket of ice ever could. He opens his eyes reluctantly to see Minho staring at him, face blank. "Wow. I can't tell if you're pushy or just stupid." 

 

Hyunjin gulps hard, the dread deep in his stomach mingling with the lingering pleasure until he's just a cocktail of sensations. Jisung is looking up at him in wonder from his place securely ensconced in Minho’s arms, like he could never imagine someone disobeying their master so blatantly. 

 

Jisung doesn’t like to be punished, craves to be perfectly obedient. Hyunjin, on the other hand... Maybe there’s something wrong with him, because he feels best when his cheeks burn hot with shame and Minho looks at him like he's about to be fucked over and wrung inside and out. 

 

There's that look right now, and Hyunjin shivers even as he guiltily avoids eye contact. 

 

"Just you wait, when I'm done taking care of Jisungie you're going to get what’s coming to you, slut." 

 

Hyunjin squirms but resigns himself to waiting, watching breathlessly as Minho resumes fucking Jisung and worshipping his body, holding him close and imprinting open-mouthed kisses all over his skin, more affectionate than he usually is in a situation like this, as if to hammer in the point. 

 

Hyunjin thinks, fuck it, he's already in trouble, he may as well go all the way. He unfolds his aching legs, finally grabs hold of the dildo, and shoves it in himself like he's been aching to do, pushing a high reedy whine out of his throat.  

 

Minho's just short of glaring at him, and in revenge, reaches down to fist Jisung's cock, the boy arching in between them, a pawn in their little feud but too far gone to do anything but enjoy it. 

 

Hyunjin takes it as a challenge and spreads his legs wide, running his hands over himself as he bounces up and down. Minho clenches his jaw at the insubordination and takes it out on Jisung, strong hips powered by his fury pistoning in and out of him. 

 

Jisung's drooling and clutching blindly at Hyunjin behind him, his sounds stopped up in his throat. Hyunjin grasps Jisung's wandering hand and sucks his fingers into his mouth, tongueing at the sensitive flesh where his fingers meet. 

 

Letting out a sound akin to a squeak, Jisung bows up and cums all over Minho's hand. Ignoring the mess, Minho grasps Jisung's thin waist in his hands and manhandles him back and forth, using his limp body like a fucktoy.

 

Jisung's fingers slip out of Hyunjin's mouth, who tries to match up the movements of the dildo with Minho's thrusts, pretending it's really him inside. 

 

Minho groans long and low and cums inside Jisung, slowing down and lazily fucking his hips through it. He gently eases out of Jisung, who collapses totally lax on the bed, breathing hard. Then Minho is wholeheartedly focused on Hyunjin, who stills his movements, anticipation turning his saliva to acid. 

 

"Are you gonna get over here or do I have to drag you here myself," Minho says. His tone is icy, flat. Hyunjin scrambles over as fast as he can, and once he's in reach, Minho pulls him over his lap, stomach on his thighs and legs dangling off. "You're just starving to be destroyed, aren't you, baby." 

 

"N-no, Master, I want to be good really," he breathes. Minho scoffs. 

 

"Well, it sure doesn't look like it." His hands wander down Hyunjin's naked back, tugging the dildo still lodged inside of him out. He stares consideringly at the impressive shape before tossing it to the other side of the bed. 

 

His clever hands smooth over the globes of Hyunjin's ass, and even though he's expecting it, the harsh smack of a flat palm on his ass still hurts like a bitch. It’s been a long time since he’s been spanked good and hard, and he almost forgot just how permating the sensation in, heat dripping through his flesh to wrap around his bones and stay there. 

 

The next one lands on the same cheek instead of alternating, and the burn, the impact has Hyunjin jolting in Minho's lap, choked sounds deep in his throat and hands scraping the sheets. 

 

Jisung, mostly recovered, scoots himself close and presses up against Minho's side. Minho turns his cheek to nose affectionately at Jisung even as he rains another slap onto Hyunjin. 

 

He feels so tiny beneath them, laying helpless and degraded under their eyes. The sting of the spanks has spread throughout his whole body, every inch of his skin tight and hot, chest constricted and breaths choppy. 

 

Minho senses that Hyunjin's getting used to the rhythm and abruptly switches it up, bringing both palms down in quick succession, landing a few where his ass meets his thighs. Hyunjin can't help but let out an embarrassing sniffling noise as tears slip down his cheeks. 

 

Jisung runs a hand through Hyunjin's mussed hair. It’s nice at first, takes his mind away, but then Jisung’s fist tightens hard and yanks his head up until his neck aches, gaze forced to meet Jisung’s beautiful brown eyes. 

 

"Don't cry, Hyunjinnie," he coos, making Hyunjin cry harder. "You know you deserve it for being so naughty." The little shit has that innocent expression, like he isn't the reason for this. But in a roundabout way he did Hyunjin a favor. He's been absolutely aching for punishment for a while, but he would never ever ask outright for it. 

 

Minho counts out the last few slaps and smooths his hands over the reddened skin. The ache is so deep now it feels like a part of him, tingling all the way to his fingertips. Jisung abruptly slips his fingers from Hyunjin's hair and his head drops down, muscles screaming in relief. 

 

Minho's hands wrap around his midsection and in one movement flips him over onto his back. Hyunjin squeaks when his sore ass hits Minho's knees, squirming uncontrollably in an attempt to wriggle away. Minho's hands hold him firmly in place, and he stares at the ceiling through the veil of his tears. 

 

"Oh, Hyunjinnie," Minho sighs patronizingly. "Look at how much of a mess you are. What should I do with you?" 

 

Hyunjin meets Minho's eyes and kind of wishes he hadn’t, since they're so intense, so bright, voracious even, looking down a him. It’s almost, almost enough to make him self-conscious of how naked and exposed he is. 

 

Hyunjin sniffles pathetically up at them and Minho breaks out into heartbreaking smile. One finger traces up the middle of Hyunjin's rock hard cock, reaching the sticky patch of precum on his stomach and rubbing it into his skin, humming softly. "Jisungie, suck him off for me, please? I think I went a little too hard on the baby, let's give him something nice." 

 

Jisung nods and leans down, wasting no time in sliding half of Hyunjin's cock into his mouth, fitting the head into the pocket of his cheek and tonguing hard. Hyunjin's arms flail at the sudden sensation, instinctively arching into it. 

 

Only seconds after, Minho’s fingers wander down to his ass and he shoves two in with no warning, slipping in easily. Jisung sucks hard just as Minho's fingertips rub against his prostate. 

 

"Oh, oh fuck, Minho, Jisung, fuck, please-" he babbles, eyes rolling back in his head. Minho's fingers in him irritate his sore ass , and the sting sends him over the edge, gurgling low in this throat as he spurts deep into Jisung's mouth. 

 

When he comes down he flops boneless against the bed, wincing at how sore he is all over from tensing his muscles for so long. Minho slips the fingers out of him and grasps a firm hold of Jisung's jaw, who still hasn't swallowed, and kisses him deeply, making sure Hyunjin can see them. 

 

Watching his own cum web between his boyfriends’ tongues, messily sliding against each other, sends a jolt through him, softening cock giving one last weak twitch. They only stop when all of it has been swallowed, lips sticky and red.

 

Minho detaches his mouth from Jisung's with a wet sound, eyes half-lidded. Hyunjin gulps in big breaths of welcome air, feeling like his soul has oozed out of his pores and evaporated into the air.

 

Minho flops his whole body down onto Hyunjin, who wrinkles his nose. "You're all sticky." 

 

"We're all sticky,” Minho laughs, tugging Jisung down to join them in one big pile. Predictably, Jisung’s eyelids are fluttering shut, and he look unfairly cute blinking to try and keep them open. 

 

"We should really clean up," Hyunjin sighs, cuddling the both of them closer. Minho huffs and begins to extricate himself from their pile. 

 

"I'll go." 

 

When he's out of the room Hyunjin turns to mock-glare at Jisung. "You sneaky little liar. I'm going to get you back for that." 

 

Even half asleep, Jisung still smiles cheekily, happily leaning in to kiss Hyunjin on the nose. Minho strolls back into the room, damp towel in his hands. "Now boys, don't fight over me, there's plenty to go around." 

 

Jisung rolls his eyes and yanks on his leg, laughing as Minho falls and nearly smacks them in the face. Hyunjin smiles contentedly and settles down to the comforting sounds of his boyfriends squabbling next to him.


End file.
